Lo nunca esperado
by ED12345
Summary: Edward deja a Bella sin ninguna explicación, ella decide irse lejos a estudiar medicina, sin saber que esperaba un hijo de él, 5 años después regresa con su padre a Seattle y trabaja en el hospital, ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren y Edward sepa que tiene un hijo con Isabella, el amor de su vida, que gracias a su padre dejo ir? Y que ahora ella salvara la vida de Carlisle Cullen.
1. Inicio

- Isabella, te dejo -

- ¿Qué dices Edward? –

- Que te dejo, Isabella nunca te quise, eres una simple niña para mí – me respondió Edward con voz seria.

No lo podía creer, que era lo que estaba diciendo, si yo me le había entregado en cuerpo y alma a este hombre que juro siempre amarme y nunca dejarme. Al escuchar sus palabras solo pude entrecerrar los ojos y haces una mueca con mi boca cuando estaba confundida.

- ¿esto no es una broma Edward? – pregunte, tenía que ser una, él no me podía estar diciendo esto así de un de repente, ayer estábamos tan bien me dijo que me amaba no había cambiado nada hasta ahora.

- no es ninguna broma, isabella – respondió cortante, metiendo las manos a sus pantalones de vestir caros.

- bueno – di un suspiro, me tenía que tomar esto con calma, como una vez dijo mi madre, _"nunca le demuestres a nadie que te duele"._ – si eso es lo que tú quieres – resignada respondí, si ninguna expresión en mi cara.

- Si, isabella eso es lo que quiero –

- Solo respóndeme algo ¿sí? – dije cruzada de brazos – tanto me dijiste que me quería solo ¿para acostarte conmigo, era eso lo que quería, gran señor Cullen? – dije la última frase, con sarcasmo.

Solo vi, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza – si, isabella, solo por eso – contesto y mire como pasaba saliva.

- Está bien, espero señor Cullen que le haya gustado aprovecharse, al parecer sabe cómo actuar muy bien, pero como ya no hay que hablar más, ya está todo dicho aquí – dije y le sonreí y me voltee, para ir camino a mi casa.

- isabella – dijo con voz contenida haciendo que voltee a verlo.

- ¿Que Edward? – suspiro.

- nada – contesto y agacho la cabeza.

- eso pensé – me mordí el labio y camine hasta alejarme de él, dios como pude ser tan estúpida, tan bajo caí, era obvio como el gran empresario Edward Cullen, podría fijarse y querer a una niña como él me había dicho, de 17 años, era ilógico, muchas veces lo pensé, pero después de tantas promesas de amor, caí.

Llegue a mi casa llorando, cuando me encontré con mi papa, y mi hermano que estaban viendo la televisión.

- ¿hija que tienes por qué lloras? – pregunto mi papa preocupado, parándose del sofá y abrazándome.

- nada papi – dije y lo abrace mas fuerte - ¿te acuerdas de la beca que me ofrecían en Italia? Como sigue en pie la tomare.

- hija, pero… – lo interrumpí – papa por favor, es una muy buena oportunidad, y te juro que regresare al terminar mis estudios pero por favor déjame ir – lo abrace.

- pero hija ¿y Edward que no te quedabas por él, el que opina? – me pregunto separándose, para mírame a la cara.

- papa, eso ya no importa, tengo que aprovechar eso, ya estoy en las finales de mi último semestre y podre estudiar medicina en Italia, y volveré trabajare aquí y estaremos bien, por favor papa déjame ir ¿sí? –

- Si es lo que quieres, te dejo hija – me sonrió y abrazo.

- gracias, gracias – le dije – no te defraudare papi, te amo –

- eso lo sé hija, lo sé -

algunos días después…

- hija, espero que todo te vaya bien, te queremos – me dijo mi papa abrazándome.

ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, que me llevaría de Seattle hasta Italia, me daba tristeza dejar a los dos hombres de mi vida, a mi padre y a mi hermano.

- adiós hermana – mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba mi hermanito de apenas 5 años – te extrañaré.

- yo también Nick, no sabes cuánto – me agache a su altura y le di un fuerte abrazo – en algunos años cuando vuelva espero verte muy grande, cuida de papa ¿sí? – el solo asintió.

Después de la despedida me subí, ya tenía todo planeado llegaría a la escuela me instalaría y solo me concentraría en eso tenía que ser la mejor doctora y triunfar, y que lo de Edward no me afecte aunque hubiera sido el amor de mi vida.

"nunca demuestres que te duele" siempre me recordaba en la mente, había sido lo más doloroso el momento cuando me decía que me dejaba, pero ya no podría hacer nada.

Al tiempo tenia síntomas, con el tiempo sospeche y si estaba embarazada, dios mío como iba a hacer esto, conocí a un chico, Christopher Paolino el hombre más italiano que había visto en mi vida, rápido tuvimos mucha confianza entre los dos, pero solo éramos amigos, nos contábamos todo, comíamos juntos y el supo lo de mi embarazo y una noche de estudio intenso para un examen le conté todo lo de Edward y después de ahí nos hicimos inseparables, paso el tiempo y mi vientre crecía, Chris era el mejor tío del mundo le hablaba a mi vientre, siempre me apoyo en todo, a veces que los chicos en la universidad me decían que nunca iba a poder, pero yo nunca acepte, le hice una promesa a mi padre y la iba a cumplir.

Pasaron los nueve meses y Jamie Swan Capobianco nació, era el niño más hermoso que había visto sus ojo eran chocolate como los míos y tenía el cabello cobrizo de Edward. Mi padre nunca supo de esto, y creo que nunca se lo diría hasta el día en que volviera, hablábamos a diario, pero nunca me atreví a decirle sentía que me regresaría o no quería a Jamie. Como lo mantuve gracias a Chris y mis grandes ahorros que tenia, sinceramente la vida de Jamie se la debo a Chris.

**4 años después…**

- Chris puedes apurarte – le dije mientras que el corría hacia mí.

- Ya voy mujer, no me estreses – me dijo – estaba hablando por teléfono, por lo del taxi.

- pero si yo ya tengo uno aquí, mande a traer un auto para lo que estamos en Seattle-

- así que si eres sabia, siempre lo creía, pero ahora lo compruebo -

- que bueno ahora vamos, que ya quiero ver a mi padre, y le tendré que explicar lo de este pequeñito hermoso – dije mirando a Jamie, que lo traía en brazos.

- Vamos pues – me contesto.

- Fuimos al auto que había comprado para traerlo aquí, era una camioneta, para todas las cosas de Jamie y eso. Cuando iba manejando miraba todo con tristeza este era mi pasado y ahora mi presente, espero que mi padre no se altere con lo que paso y Jamie.

llegamos a mi vieja casa y me estacione enfrente y suspire, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar a mi padre. me baje al mismo tiempo que Chris y el bajo a jamie poniéndolo en sus brazos.

toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera, pasaron solo unos segundos para que ahí estuviera mi padre, con barba y algunas canas, pero seguía siendo mi papi, solo vi cuando rápidamente se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

- hija como te e extrañado ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? – me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- quería darte una sorpresa – le conteste y mire como sus ojos estaban fijos en Jamie y Chris - ¿y ellos?

- papa quiero hablar contigo, pero creo que es mejor que entremos hace calor aquí – dije algo nerviosa y el acepto y entramos, todo estaba igual hasta las fotos de mi madre, escucho un torbellino bajar las escaleras, y ahí estaba Nick, estaba el doble de grande a como lo vi, ahorita tendría unos 10 años, cuando llego a mi me abrazo fuertemente.

- ya regresaste hermana – grito y me siguió abrazando.  
- se los prometí, ¿recuerdas? – el asintió – y ya no me volveré a ir te lo prometo. – el me soltó y fue hacia lo que recordaba era la cocina, lo bueno es que no alcanzo a ver a Jamie.

Ahora mi mirada la dirigí hacia mi padre – papa siéntate, mira el es Chris un amigo – y vi como Chris lo ofrecía la mano y mi padre la tomo dudoso – el es Jamie, mi hijo y tu nieto– susurre lo ultimo y puse a Jamie en mis brazos.

- el te embarazo cierto – dijo furioso y señalo a Chris, rápido reaccione.

- no papa, cálmate, cuando yo me fui de aquí ya estaba embarazada, el hijo es de – dude un poco en decir el nombre – de Edward.

- ese hijo de puta por eso te quisiste ir verdad, el ya no te quiso por eso, tanto que me dijo que te quería – dijo enojado, pero ya no contra Chris que estaba totalmente callado.

- Papa, Edward no lo sabe, si te acepto, el día en que llegue llorando a casa fue porque él me dijo que ya no me quería, pero me entere hasta cuando estaba en Italia – vi su cara entre sus manos, suspiro y vio a Jamie.

- tiene tus ojos Bella – sonrió levemente, y se acerco a mi - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hija, te hubiera ayudado?

- pensé lo contrario, y quise demostrarte que yo podía, me gradué y ahora estoy aquí, empezare en unos días mi trabajo y Chris también el me ayudo mucho – mi papa vio hacia Chris – gracias muchacho y perdón por mi reacción

- no importa señor lo entiendo – contesto Chris y le sonrió a mi padre.

- puedo cargarlo bella – me pregunto mi padre, y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sonreí.

- claro que si papa – le dije y le tendí a Jamie que balbució al estar en los brazos de su abuelo.

- el es tu abuelo, mi cielo – dije dirigiéndome a Jamie. Y él solo se puso a mirar a mi padre.

- ¿belo? – Se escucho su linda y tierna voz y mi padre soltó una carcajada – sabes bella tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti – me dijo y sonrió.

Pasó la semana, y tenía que entrar a trabajar al hospital como neuróloga, Chris había comprado una casa cercas y yo estaba pensando en comprar una más grande, para estar más cómodos todos.

Jamie se había quedado con su abuelo, en la mañana había dejado a Nick al colegio y de ahí fui hacia el hospital.

Cuando entre estaba lo típico, todos corriendo gente esperando.

- ¿tú eres la doctora Swan, la neuróloga? – pregunto un hombre grande que traía una pijama quirúrgica, era rubio y bastante guapo.

- si, estas en lo correcto y ¿tú eres? – Pregunte – soy Travis Raymond – contesto sonriente – estoy encargado de enseñare todo, y mostrarte tu despacho ¿vienes de Italia no? -

- si, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi? – Soltó una risa – tengo que saber quién será la nueva neuróloga de este hospital, aparte de ser una belleza - solo sonreí y lo mire – gracias por el cumplido -

Después de media hora Travis me enseño todo el edificio y mi despacho, me dio todos los registros de paciente pasados, que podían tener consulta. En eso entra quien hace unos minutos se presento como mi secretaria Ángela.

- Doctora Swan, ahora tiene dos consultas – dijo y sonrió también lo hice.  
- Ángela, dos cosas, primero dime Bella, y segundo dime los nombres por favor -  
- de acuerdo Bella, en un momento te doy el registro de esos dos pacientes, en unos momentos te deben de llegar a tu computadora – salió de mi oficina y regreso unos minutos después. – ¿te llegaron? mire hacia la computadora frente a mí y ahí estaban dos documentos – si, Ángela, gracias.

- de nada doct… digo Bella – me miro – si ocupas algo mas me avisas en media hora llega el primer paciente.

Salió y yo desvié mi miraba hacia los dos documentos abrí uno y lo leí.

Carlisle Cullen  
55 años  
sospecha de un meningioma o angioma en el lado posterior de la cabeza, pendiente.

Mira nada más que suerte, el señor que nunca me soporto, el que nunca me quiso con Edward, ahora yo le puedo salvar la vida, las vueltas que da la vida, n es que le desee al mal, pero ese señor Cullen de verdad era malo ahora no lo sé, pero no creo que haya cambiado nada.

Eras las 10:25am y a las 10:30am debería llegar el señor Cullen. En eso escucho el llamado del teléfono de mi oficina, era Ángela.

- Bella, el señor Cullen está aquí -  
- hazlo pasar, Ángela – dije decidida, colgué y espere hasta que entrara.

vi a dos hombres entrar, primero a Carlisle Cullen, rubio, enfundado en uno de sus trajes caros y detrás venia nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida que ahora no era nada para mí.

No quise mirar a Edward y dirigí mi mirada nomas a Carlisle.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen – me levante y le tendí mi mamo – gusto verlo de nuevo – el me miro sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y trago saliva y si acepto mi mano.

- Isabella – escuche el suspiro del hombre a la derecha de Carlisle

- gusto verlo también a usted señor – dije con la voz de mi perra interior, como me había dolido recordar el día en que me dijo que no me quería que solo era para acostarse conmigo.

les gusta? comenten  
la sigo?  
sugerencias?

grupo de facebook... /groups/281755478642595/

-E


	2. Reencuentros

_- Buenos días, señor Cullen – me levante y le tendí mi mamo – gusto verlo de nuevo – el me miro sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y trago saliva y si acepto mi mano._

_ - Isabella – escuche el suspiro del hombre a la derecha de Carlisle_

_ - gusto verlo también a usted señor – dije con la voz de mi perra interior, como me había dolido recordar el día en que me dijo que no me quería que solo era para acostarse conmigo._

Me senté en mi silla, y me dirigí hacia Carlisle – trae las radiografías ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunte.

- si aquí están – me contestó y me tendió un sobre grande amarillo, lo tome y saque la radiografía y la coloque en las luces, para verla con claridad.

Entonces la observe y la estudie, se miraba todo el cráneo, y arriba del hueso estaba una deformación bastante grande, y entre el hueso y eso habia una inflamación que no era nada bueno, definitivamente era un meningioma que estaba atacando al hueso del cráneo.

- señor Cullen ¿hace cuanto que se dio cuenta que tiene esto? – pregunte volteándolo a ver.

- hace dos meses cuando mucho – dijo quitándole interés, sabía que este señor no le importaba su salud se creía de hierro.

- Está bien, le diré la verdad, está creciendo mucho, debe de tener una de las venas principales como alimento, y se tiene que sacar de inmediato – mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿es necesario, sacarme eso? -

- haber señor Cullen estamos hablando de algo muy serio, si no se la quito seguirá creciendo, y la inflamación seguirá, llegara un momento en que no se pueda mover, o no pueda hablar, usted decide, si quiere seguir vivo se la saco, si no, no me opongo pero hay consecuencias – dije frunciendo mi frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que implicara el sacarme eso de la cabeza? -

- tendríamos que cortar el pedazo de hueso que está contaminado, y remplazarlo por un material que se moldea a su mismo hueso y en dos o tres meses estará perfecto, lo malo de esta operación, son las capas que tiene debajo del hueso porque de ahí podemos llegar a la masa cerebral y todo podría salir mal-

- ¿y lo harás bien? – pregunto le levantándose.

- mire señor Cullen – suspire pesado - esto ya no es entre usted y yo, y su forma de tratar a las persona que no le agradan, esto se trata de su vida o su muerte -  
- está bien Isabella, ¿ahora que tengo que hacer? -  
- ocupo que se saque una tomografía, y pro – operatorios, para saber su condición, y saber los detalles de la operación ¿de acuerdo? – dije escribiendo en una de las hojas de mi consulta y poniendo el tipo de estudio que se tenía que hacer –en cuanto los tenga llame para hacer la cita, esto es enserio señor Cullen, hágalo por favor. -

- Gracias Isabella – dijo y se volteo - Edward vamos – el no se movía de su lugar, mirándome.

se miraba tan guapo, iba de traje con su cabello hacia tras y esos ojos verdes tan raros y hermosos. Si supiera de Jamie que haría, ¿le gustaría, lo querría, no lo querría?

- ¿Dónde habías estado? – pregunto y Carlisle le volvió a hablar – espérate papa, carajo – dijo y lo volteo a ver y Carlisle ya no le dijo nada.

- eso no te debe de importar a ti, y al parecer ya te tienes que ir -

- si me importa Isabella, te lo aseguro si me importa -

- que bueno que te importe, pero oh sorpresa, no te voy a decir y sal de aquí que tengo trabajo que hacer – dije apretando mi mandíbula y entonces el salió algo enojado o furioso, no se finalmente no me importaba.

Paso una hora y fui a contarle lo que paso a Chris, el estaba en el área de cardiología, y fui, como el también estaba desocupado le conté todo. Desde lo que tenia Carlisle y lo que me había preguntado Edward.

- Y ¿Qué sentiste? – me dijo mientras regresamos de la cafetería por que en unos minutos era mi siguiente consulta. Pensé en la pregunta que me hizo Chris, pero aun no tenía una respuesta concreta.

- sinceramente, no sé, estaba guapo, ósea… - empecé a explicar y él me interrumpió – lo que quieres decir es que te lo follarías ¿verdad? – Dijo eso y yo solté una carcajada y un golpe a su pecho – puede ser, pero ya hablando de sentimientos no sé, fue el amor de mi vida, claro se me hizo extraño verlo, pero no se aun no te podría contestar eso.

- Bueno, por lo menos te aseguro que el si te quisiera a ti, eres la doctora más sexy del mundo, si no fuera porque soy tu mejor amigo y te veo siempre como eso, yo ya te habría conquistado – solté una carcajada – no seas ridículo - el abrió los ojos muy grandes hacia mi – Bella, te hablo enserio, solo eh conocido a pocas doctoras que usen tacones y vestido o algo elegante al momento de su trabajo, a parte ese cabello caoba tuyo, es tan raro, en fin eres hermosa Cariño, no es por ser el mejor amigo del mundo que tienes, pero te soy muy sincero.

Le sonreí, pues algo de razón tenía, era bonita, buen cuerpo, y mi elegancia nunca se va, este en el quirófano o en casa.

- Gracias Chris, pero muy dentro de mí se todo eso, yo ya me debo ir, te adoro – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Cuando termino mi segunda consulta, que era un caso parecido al de Carlisle pero es un niño de 15 años, fui al colegio de Nick y lo recogí, y fuimos a casa, salude a mi padre y fui a ver como estaba Jamie, estaba parado y corriendo en la sala, cuando miro que llegue me abrazo.

- hola, mami ¿poque no etabas? – me dijo abrazo a mi cuello.  
- porque estaba trabajando mi cielo – le conteste dándole un beso a su mejilla – ven vamos a comer.

Después de comer, ayude a mi padre con los platos y limpiamos un poco, mientras que Jamie y Nick juagaban, le dije a mi papa como me habia ido en el día, claro acortando esa parte de encontrarme con los Cullen, tal vez el podría buscarlos decirle a Edward lo de Jamie y se haría un desastre total.

Regrese al hospital, tenia guardia hasta la noche, cuando iba caminando por el estacionamiento hasta la puerta de cristal del hospital, apareció de repente el chico rubio que me había enseñado todo lo del hospital, Travis, creo.

- hola Bella, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – me pregunto mientras caminábamos por los largos pasillos del hospital.

- muy bien, ya eh tenido dos consulta y ahora tengo guardia hasta las 11:00 pm – le conteste. Y él me miro – yo también, ¿que te parece si en el descanso comemos algo? Ya sabes, para conocernos más – Me pregunto muy sonriente – claro, bueno me tengo que ir, ya sabes – dije señalando el elevador que iba hacia mi piso y su área era abajo, en terapia intensiva.

Al salir del elevador me dirigí al pasillo donde se encontraba mi despacho, y algunas enfermeras o doctores se me quedaban mirando, cuando llegue enfrente de Ángela tenía una cara rara, como de preocupación o algo así.

- ¿Qué pasa Ángela? – pregunte deteniéndome en su escritorio.

- no, no pasa nada – entrecerré mis ojos. – está bien – le conteste y camine hacia la puerta de madera de mi despacho. cuando la abrí no vi nada raro hasta que me adentre por completo y vi la figura de una mujer sentada, que solo me profundice un poco más en el despacho y ella corrió y me abrazo.

- ¿Dónde habías estado miserable? – dijo Alice Brandon sin separarse de mí. – hola, Alice ¿Cómo te va a ti también? – dije irónica respondiendo a su abrazo. – cállate idiota, no sabes cuánto te extrañe - dijo separándose de mí.

Alice y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, éramos las mejores amigas, hasta el momento en que me fui y nunca le conté nada, ella sabía todo lo de Edward y me apoyaba pero como me fui tan de repente nunca le conté ese detalle.

- Yo también – respondí y fruncí mi frente - ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? –pregunte con confusión. Ella se separó completamente de mí.

- me lo dijo Edward – me sorprendí y abrí mucho mis ojos de la sorpresa - ¿tú y Edward…? – no termine de formular mi pregunta porque ella me interrumpió – Bella te hemos buscado por todas partes ¿Dónde estabas? -

- nunca te conté esto, pero me habían ofrecido una beca- suspire pesado- en Italia y la había rechazado por Edward porque se supone que estábamos juntos y lo amaba mucho pero después Edward me dijo que ya no me quería -

- ¿enserio Italia? Bueno lo de Edward si sabía, el me conto todo eso y te empezamos a buscar porque él quería aclararte eso, el te sigue queriendo – me explico.

- Alice, ¿Por qué Edward te dijo eso? – seguía confundida de cuando acá Edward hablaba con Alice tanto y le decía todo.

- Bella, Edward y yo somos amigos, y un mes después de que nadie supo de ti, el me llamo me dijo lo que había pasado y que fue a tu casa y tu papa no le dijo nada de ti, entonces nos juntamos para saber algo de ti, o una idea de donde estabas, llamamos a tu teléfono pero tampoco, y hace rato me llamo y me dijo que estabas aquí – finalizo.

- Alice te seré sincera, en este momento no me importa nada de Edward, después de lo que paso y me dijo – cerré los ojos – no siento nada por él.

- bueno ya – dijo sonriendo y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro – Isabella Swan todo una doctora hecha y derecha, aparte estas igual de divina.

yo sonreí – mírate a ti – dije señalándola, Alice siempre había sido hermosa, era muy delgada pero siempre había sido así, su cabellos era negro y largo hasta la mitad de la cintura en fin era hermosa - ¿y si eres abogada? Siempre me dijiste que querías estudiar eso -

- nop ¿adivina? Soy diseñadora, de un de repente me dio por dibujar y diseñar, al principio mi padre no quería pero ya sabes mis encantos dieron resultado – dijo sonriendo.

- Alice, tus encantos siempre tienen resultado – le dije divertida, recordaba esa carita de cachorro perdido que hacia cuando quería algo y no se lo querían dar.

- hay Bella, enserio te extrañe mucho, cómo pudiste irte así – dijo abrazándome de nuevo. – ¿y dime están guapos los chicos de Italia? - pensé, lo hacía o no lo hacía le decía lo de Jamie, era mi mejor amiga y aun lo considero así.

- Alice te confesare algo – titubé – pero esto no sale de aquí – la mire y ella frunció la frente – Bella sabes que yo nunca diría nada éramos y somos mejores amigas, dime ¿que paso? – dijo con un tono preocupado.

- tengo un hijo – susurre y ella abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿te casaste Isabella y no me invitaste? – pregunto indignada – no Alice sabes que no haría eso, el hijo es de Edward – termine.

- oh por dios ¿el nunca lo supo cierto? – pregunto sorprendida. – Alice cuando me fui de aquí ni yo lo sabia – dije medio sonriendo.

- hay que lindo ¿Cómo es mi sobrino consentido? – dijo entusiasmada dando brinquitos y yo reí. – será porque es el único Alice – ella rodo los ojos – tal vez, ¿Cómo se llama? -

- Jamie – conteste y fui hacia mi bolso que estaba ya puesto arriba de mi escritorio y saque una foto de el de mi cartera, se la tendí y ella la tomo. Vi como sus ojos brillaban al observar la imagen.

- Es hermoso Bella, tiene tus ojos y es una combinación perfecta entre Edward y tú, ¿cuántos años tiene cuatro? – me pregunto ahora tendiéndome la foto – los cumplirá en diciembre. – justo al terminar de contestarle mi comunicador del hospital que tenía dentro del bolsillo de la bata empezó a sonar rápidamente, eso indicaba una emergencia y que me ocupaba.

- Alice me tengo que ir – dije rápidamente – después nos ponemos al corriente de todo – le di un beso en la mejilla – pídele mi numero a Ángela ella te lo dará – dije rápidamente y corrí hacia el ascensor y baje hacia el primer piso.

cuando estaba bajando mire, como llevaban una camilla hacia el quirófano, y una enfermera se acerco a mí rápidamente.

- Doctora Swan, el paciente recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza y se está desangrando – después de recibir esa información, corrí hacia el quirófano y me puse la pijama quirúrgica, y me puse los guantes, teníamos que cerrar eso inmediatamente.

paso una media hora y la hemorragia había parado, ahora tenía que estar en observación y esperar que despertara para saber si el golpe le había afectado en su memoria. Me limpie y me quite la pijama, cuando estaba ahí apareció travis.

- hola – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante – ya supe que tuviste tu primer emergencia – fruncí mi seño sonriente – tu siempre estás un paso delante de mi ¿sabías? Sabes todo – el soltó una leve carcajada – que te parece si cenamos algo -

- claro – conteste.

después de cenar con travis que era muy divertido por cierto, guapísimo, nunca le quitare los créditos por eso, fui ah recoger mis cosas se llegaron las 11 y ya todo estuvo calmado, Salí del hospital y tome la camioneta y maneje hasta casa de mi padre.

cuando abría la puerta escuche un grito despavorido y muy infantil, al parecer era Jamie.

- hija – apareció mi padre con Jamie en sus brazos, el tenia toda la cara roja con lagrimas, salude a mi padre y tome a Jamie y me senté en el sofá con el sentado en mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le dije quitándole un cabello que le tapaba uno de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué no estás dormido y estas llorando? - y él me miro cesando sus lagrimas. – yo quedo domi contigo – susurro con su vocecita entrecortada. Lo entendía, desde que llegamos a Seattle había dormido con él, pero como hoy era mi primer día que no estaba con él, reacciono así. – mi cielo sabes que no me gusta que llores, ¿y porque no quieres dormir solito? – le pregunte delicadamente – poque no mami, ya ven – dijo parándose del sofá y tomándome la mano – vamos a domid – ordeno.

mire a mi padre que estaba muy divertido viendo la escena de cómo me ordenaba este señorito. Me despedí con la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta la que antes era mi habitación, yo me di un baño y me puse la pijama, al igual que Jamie que ya la traía puesta.

* * *

- sabias que Jamie es un consentido de primera, claro que no te iba a perdonar no dormir con el – me decía Chris, habíamos ido por una café y caminábamos por mi piso del hospital.

- lo sé, pero tendré que acostúmbralo tal vez después llegue mas tarde o algo así – dije resignada, a lo que le había contado.

Llegamos enfrente de Ángela y nos despedimos ya que él se tenía que ir.

- Bella el señor Cullen está dentro, dijo que ya tiene los estudios que le habías pedido – fruncí mi seño, ¿que ahora era una visita por día? Tan rápido.

Entre al despacho y solo vi, la cabellera rubia con canas, ahora no había venido Edward. – buenos días señor Cullen, que sorpresa verlo por aquí tan rápido – dije sigilosa dándole la vuelta al escritorio colocando mi café y después me senté.

- Isabella aquí están los estudios – dijo dándome un sobre blanco pequeño y otro muy grande donde se encontraba la tomografía, - pero aparte quiero hablar de otro asunto contigo - entrecerré los ojos - ¿sobre que? – pregunte dudosa.

- sobre _Edward_ -

* * *

_chaaaan chaaaan  
holaaa hermosas, aquí esta el siguiente cap espero que les guste y sigan leyendo, las adoroooo_  
_y para las que preguntan cuando actualizare, serán los miércoles y fin de semana, les parece?_  
_en mi perfil esta el grupo de facebook por si se quieren agregar.. = D  
y graciaaas a todas por sus reviews..._  
**las amooo **  
**-E**


	3. explicaciones

_Entre al despacho y solo vi, la cabellera rubia con canas, ahora no había venido Edward. – buenos días señor Cullen, que sorpresa verlo por aquí tan rápido – dije sigilosa dándole la vuelta al escritorio colocando mi café y después me senté._

_ - Isabella aquí están los estudios – dijo dándome un sobre blanco pequeño y otro muy grande donde se encontraba la tomografía, - pero aparte quiero hablar de otro asunto contigo - entrecerré los ojos - ¿sobre que? – pregunte dudosa._

_ - sobre Edward -_

- Haber señor Cullen, antes que nada, ese tema no me importa en lo absoluto – dije mirándolo fijamente.

- por favor Isabella, escúchame – dijo levantando una de sus manos. Yo solo suspire – no señor, no lo escucho – dije cruzándome de brazos. – por lo que está aquí es para su salud nada más. –.

- Isabella escúchame por favor – dijo de nuevo. – Le repito señor Cullen que ese tema no me importa en lo absoluto – el inclino su cabeza – está bien, por lo menos lo intente.

Tome los dos sobres, primero tome el más grande que era la tomografía, saque muy cuidadosamente cada una de las radiografías, eran doce y en cada uno venían tomas de la cabeza a cada dos milímetros, era mucho por ver y estudiar. Estudie cada una, era grande y como había presentido tenía como alimento una de las venas más importante que pasaba por todo nuestro cuerpo y estaba haciendo una presión muy grave ente el hueso y el cerebro. El tumor era de unos cinco centímetros por seis centímetros, esto lo tendríamos que sacar de inmediato.

- la operación debe de ser lo más rápido posible, le parece en ¿dos semanas? – El trago saliva – está bien – asentí y tome el teléfono para pedir todo lo que se necesitaba para la operación, todo el equipo necesario.

- entonces en dos semanas nos vemos, Ángela de dará todos los detalles y la hora – el asintió y me tendió la mano, di una media sonrisa y le devolví el gesto.

Carlisle se retiro y solo me senté en mi escritorio, tenía casi todo el día libre, si no fuera por una emergencia de último minuto, pero si me podía salir del hospital. Entonces decidí llamar a Alice.

- ¿Hola? – oí la voz de Alice – hola Alice soy Bella – respondí. – sabes estaba a punto de llamarte, quiero hablar contigo que el otro día no tuvimos tiempo y aparte conocer a mi sobrino – dijo rápidamente y emocionada, sonreí – de hecho de eso quería hablarte, ahora no tengo nada que hacer en el hospital y no sé, puedo ir a casa por Jamie y vamos al parque.

- está bien, ¿en media hora? – pregunto Alice con su tono emocionada – está bien Alice, adiós, te adoro -

- yo igual, adiós -

tome mi bolso y Salí del hospital, cuando llegue a la camioneta me quite la bata blanca y la puse atrás, hice camino hacia la casa de mi padre, cuando llegue le explique a mi padre que llevaría a Jamie al parque y que Alice ya sabía la verdad, y hoy lo conocería. El aceptó feliz, siempre le había agradado mucho Alice y le encantaba que siguiéramos juntas después de mucho tiempo no vernos.

Jamie estaba viendo las caricaturas en la sala y cuando me vio corrió hacia mi – hola, mi amor, adivina vamos a ir al parque y vas a conocer a tu tía Alice – dije mientras que agarraba su manita y me despedía al mismo tiempo de mi padre. - ¿quen es mi tía Alish? – me preguntaba Jamie cuando lo subí a la camioneta y le abrochaba el cinturón. – por eso ahora la vas a conocer para que sepas quien es. -

hicimos unos 10 minutos de la casa hacia el parque, cando llegue ya estaba Alice ahí solo que estaba hablando por teléfono, baje a Jamie y lo tome de la mano, caminamos hacia ella y cuando nos vio dijo unas palabras rápidas que no alcance a distinguir y colgó, cuando guardo su celular se arrodillo y se dirigió hacia Jamie que también la miraba.

- tú debes ser Jamie – dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla – y tu mi tía Alish – Alice me miro y después otra vez a Jamie, sonrió – si, esa soy yo -

los tres nos sentamos en una de las bancas, pero antes de todo Jamie replico y quería ir a jugar a los columpios, como era temprano era muy poca gente la que se encontraba aquí, una que otra que estaba corriendo alrededor. En fin Jamie se fue corriendo hacia los columpios bajo mi vigilancia y la de Alice.

- y bueno que mas me quieres contar – ahora mire a Alice, ella sonrió mucho como si recordara algo - ¿recuerdas a Jasper? – arrugue mi frente estaba pensando – ¿no era el tipo que te gustaba en la secundaria? – buen eso creía si no me fallaba la memoria era ese Jasper. – sí, ese exactamente ¿Qué crees? Me caso y quiero que tú seas una de mis damas de honor - alto ahí, como paso esto y tan rápido, bueno puede ser porque desaparecí por 5 años - ¿haber espérame como es que te casas? – pregunte aun sorprendida.

- pues somos novios hace 2 años, lo hubieras sabido si no hubieras desaparecido tanto tiempo – eso ultimo lo dijo con reclamo – perdón por eso – baje un poco la mirada y de nuevo mire a Jamie que seguía en los columpios. – pero lo bueno es que estas aquí para lo más importante – sonreí por su buen y cambio de humor tan rápido. - ¿y cuando te casas?

- en dos meses y tu vas a estar ahí en el altar junto a mi – mando y sonreí – sabes que si, con que tú seas feliz eso me hace muy feliz – dirigí de nuevo la mirada a Jamie y Alice vio mi expresión y mirada. – ¿Bella piensas decirle a Edward sobre su hijo? No se lo puedes ocultar siempre – suspire pesado y dirigí mi mirada a ella – lo eh pensado, sé que no tengo el derecho a ocultárselo ni si quiera Jamie porque el merece estar con su padre – termine de explicar mi racionamiento.

- ¿entonces se lo dirás? – pregunto, suspire – si Alice, y lo más pronto posible, se que Jamie sería más feliz con un padre a su lado, solo que quiero hablar primero con él, no quiero que sea tosco o un padre que no lo quiera – ella sonrió – has tomado la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, harías feliz a Edward y a Jamie – entre cerré los ojos - ¿y cómo sabes que Edward sea feliz con un hijo? – ella también cerró los ojos pero sonrió al instante – por el simple hecho de que hijo de los dos, Bella él te quiere y mucho – fruncí mi seño – Alice, en estos momentos eso es lo que menos me interesa.

- hay bueno ya, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con él? Porque tanto afán en nunca escuchar lo que te dicen de él, porque tanta negación hacia los sentimientos de el, hacia ti, - estaba enfadada – porque yo no lo quiero Alice, no quiero que me quiera, el hizo que me fuera yo estaba dispuesta a estar aquí por él y rechazar Italia por él, pero tu mejor amigo Edward ¿si te dijo lo que me dijo? – no había soportado que me reclamara porque no quería escuchar nada de Edward.

- si, si me lo contó – contesto más tranquila – te dijo ¿que me contesto cuando le dije que solo quería acostarse conmigo? Me respondió que sí, sabes cuánto me dolió escucharlo decir que si – ella agacho la mirada – ya deja de hablar de eso, haces que odio un poquito a Edward, me imagino el momento y como te dolió, pero él quiere explicarte – rodé los ojos – ¿y por eso tiene que mandar a Carlisle a hablar de él o a ti a que me convenzas que él me quiere?-

- Ya, ya olvidémonos de eso, haber que hace ese tonto – la última frase la susurro como para que yo no lo escuchara – pero le tienes que decir lo de Jamie lo antes posible – me dijo y yo sonreí y Jamie venia corriendo hacia nosotras – no te preocupes ahora mismo lo llamo para hablar.

- mami, mami mida hay un pedito – dijo emocionado, brincando y señaló a un cachorro color café que lo estaba paseando un señor mayor – es muy hermoso – le dije en lo que veía su cara y como lo acariciaba Alice y le decía del perro a ella, Alice tenía razón le tengo que decir a Edward aun que él no quiera tiene que querer a Jamie.

Alice y yo terminamos hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido, le pedí el número de Edward y me tuve que ir porque tenía que ir al colegio de Nick para recogerlo y después a la casa a comer junto con mi padre. Comimos y limpiamos, estaba en mi cuarto con Jamie y yo le estaba acariciando la cabeza y él se estaba quedando dormido, mire mi teléfono que se encontraba a lado de mi en la cama, estaba confusa ¿le llamaba a Edward o no? Puse mi mirada en Jamie que ya estaba completamente dormido, ahora tome el celular decidida y maque el número que Alice me había dado.

Espere, sonaron dos tonos y después contesto – Edward Cullen – dijo con su voz dura – Edward, soy yo Bella – se escucho un silencio – Isabella – suspiro…

_**POV Edward**_

- Alice por favor deja que valla y hable con ella – le insistía a Alice por teléfono – no Edward, entiende tienes que dejar que a ella se le pase lo que le dijiste hace tiempo, acaba de regresar -

- No Alice yo quiero hablar con ella ya, me dijo mi padre que ella no lo había dejado hablar hoy cuando fue a su consultorio – ella estaba callada – Edward, ¿Por qué diablos mandaste a Carlisle a hablar con ella, tu eres el que tiene que hablar con ella, nomas tu, tu padre no – me regañaba.

- está bien te hare caso, pero dile algo de mí por favor – suplique – lo voy a pensar y adiós porque ya viene hacia acá.- me colgó, dios estaba desesperado quería tenerla de nuevo, mi pequeña hermosa por fin regreso, Alice me había dicho que había estado en Italia, que le habían dado una beca para la universidad y estudiar lo que ella quería, y como ella siempre me decía que iba a ser una doctora y si lo hizo estoy tan orgullosa de ella.

Estaba en la oficina, era el vicepresidente de la empresa de mi padre donde él era el presidente, desearía haber dejado esto y no haberle nunca hecho caso a mi padre y perder a Isabella y que ella ya no me quiera y ni escuchar de mí. habían pasado unas tres horas estaba esperando la llamada de Alice para saber que le había dicho Isabella, sonó mi teléfono pero era un número no conocido, conteste extrañado.

Edward Cullen – dije con voz dura – Edward, soy yo Bella – era ella Isabella mi Isabella, sentí que me derretí todo dentro de mí se removió al escucharla – Isabella – suspire – Edward ¿solo quiero saber si nos podríamos ver? – Seguía sorprendido por su llamada – s – si, si claro que si ¿dime donde? - Dije rápidamente.

Me dijo que en una cafetería, la dirección, y que en 20 minutos, sonaba muy cortante ni siquiera me dijo adiós cuando colgó. Me Salí de la oficina no iba a perder tiempo ni esperar tiempo, tome mi Aston Martin, y conducía hacia la dirección que me dijo Isabella, efectivamente era una cafetería entre y tome una de las mesas que estaban pegada a la pared de cristal. Todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que sean los 20 que ella me dijo.

Estaba desesperado, solo veía el reloj y sentía que no avanzaba, golpeaba la mesa con mis dedos, oí unos tacones venir hacia mí y entonces gire toda mi cara y ahí estaba hermosísima, preciosa, me levante.

- Hola _Isabella –_

* * *

_holaaaaa hermosas, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, Bella debería aprender a escuchar sea quien sea, pero bueno es muy terca =D_  
_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! el link del grupo de facebook esta en mi perfil..._  
_las amo -E_

* * *

_Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

_ - si no quieres creerme está bien, pero yo ya te avise -_  
_ - no Isabella espera – dije mientras me levantaba y la tomaba del brazo para detenerla._  
_ - no es que no te crea, solo me quede sorprendido…._


End file.
